1. Technical Field
The invention relates to a printing apparatus, and particularly relates to a stereolithography three-dimensional printing apparatus.
2. Related Art
In recent years, along with rapid development of technology, different methods for constructing three-dimensional (3D) models by using additive manufacturing technology such as layer-by-layer model constructing, etc. have been developed. Generally, the additive manufacturing technology is to convert design data of a 3D model constructed by software of computer aided design (CAD), etc. into a plurality of continuously stacked thin (quasi two-dimensional (2D)) cross-section layers. Meanwhile, many technical means of forming the thin cross-section layers are gradually developed. For example, a printing module of a printing apparatus generally moves above a base along an XY plane according to spatial coordinates XYZ of the design data of the 3D model, such that a constructing material may form a correct shape of the cross-section layer. The deposited constructing material is then naturally cured, or is cured through heating or light source irradiation, so as to form the desired cross-section layer. Therefore, by moving the printing module layer-by-layer along a Z-axis, a plurality of the cross-section layers are gradually stacked along the Z-axis, and the constructing material forms a 3D object under a layer-by-layer curing condition.
Taking a stereolithography 3D printing apparatus as an example, an elevating platform is adapted to be immerged into a liquid formation material contained in a tank, and a light source module irradiates the liquid formation material that serves as the constructing material along the XY plane, such that the liquid formation material is cured due to light irradiation, and is stacked on the elevating platform layer-by-layer. In this way, by moving the elevating platform along the Z-axis layer-by-layer, the liquid formation material is cured layer-by-layer and is stacked on the elevating platform to form a 3D object. During a process of stacking the 3D object layer-by-layer, the cured liquid formation material is also adhered to the bottom of the tank, and if the elevating platform is moved, the cured liquid formation material adhered to the bottom of the tank is probably cracked or damaged. Moreover, if the cured liquid formation material is adhered to the bottom of the tank, it probably interferes with irradiation of the light source so as to influence a subsequent formation result. Therefore, under the existing 3D printing technique, how to achieve better printing quality of the 3D object printed by the 3D printing apparatus gradually draws attention of the related technicians of the field.